


A Child's Christmas In Sunnydale

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Series: Advent Project 2005 [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early December, the year Dawn was six....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Christmas In Sunnydale

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in December of Season 5.

A fragment of memory:

Early December, the year Dawn was six, in Los Angeles. The Summers women are snuggled on the sofa with popcorn and hot apple cider, watching **A Charlie Brown Christmas** and discussing which characters they most resemble.

Mom is Frieda, for the naturally curly hair. Buffy, Dawn says, is Lucy: "crabby and bossy". Dawn, Buffy counters, is Snoopy "because you are". At least, Dawn retorts, Snoopy is happy; look at him dance.

Then Linus speaks: "And the glory of the Lord shone round about them, and they were sore afraid."

Today returns, and Buffy is, too.


End file.
